Dawn of the Elves
by Iris J. Reed
Summary: UPDATED R&R PLZ Where does this mysterious girl come from? She is an elf, but with very intresting traits that are not elf-like. Who is this Serena and does she have a tie with this girl? Ayriel cannot remember anything more than her name.
1. Escape

The rain pounded the ground, soaking into the soil. Lightning and thunder filled the air. The ground shook from the pounding of feet of man and beast. Arrows soared through the trees aimed at a young Elf girl. She was on horseback fleeing from these creatures, creatures that are known as Orcs. Upon a peach colored horse, she rode gripping tight to his white mane. She was clad in a dark green tunic over slate colored leggings. She also had a Elven short sword at her side. Knee high black boots and gloves she bore and her hair was pulled back with a rope. She looked like an escaped prisoner, fleeing from her captors. She was scared, but she continued on for she knew what would happen if she was taken prisoner. She would never see the light of day again and be submitted to any torture the Orcs wished of her. She urged the beast to run faster as she cleared the forest. Not only were an army of Orcs on her back but also now a few Nazgul were headed straight for her from the north. Either way that she went, capture was imminent.  
  
"Give up to us, She-Elf. Escape is impossible. The Wraiths at your face and us at your back, where would you turn to escape all of us?" an Orc, by the name of Jurik, spoke.  
  
"What do you want a mere She-Elf like me? My kind will come and reinforce me," the Elf stated.  
  
"We have orders from Lord Saruman, to retrieve an Elf traveling these woods," Jurik snapped back.  
  
"I am not afraid of anything in this world, for I have seen and suffered so much more in my past. If you want to claim me, charge me!" The girl snapped without thinking of what could happen.  
  
Jurik and some of the Orcs charged her. The She-Elf pulled her Elven blade out and charged them on her horse. Arrows still smothering the air and blood blanketing the ground; after countless efforts, alas she was taken. Her wrists were bound behind her back with a tough leather cord. The cord was so tight around her delicate Elven wrists that they began to bleed. Still mounted on her horse, she was being led away from the Elven lands.  
  
"You will pay for this Jurik! No one will let you catch an Elf in these lands!" she screamed.  
  
He put his bloody hands on her face, smearing his grunge on her pure face. "No one knows of you besides us!" he laughed. He put his face close to hers, trying to embrace her, but she spat in his face. Jurik put his hand to the blow, raised his left hand and struck her, very hard. Her head snapped to the side, hitting a branch, cutting her cheek. The recoil from the blow knocked this young Elf from her horse and upon the hard ground.  
  
"Annor validen dormer!" she cursed at him.  
  
He pulled his dagger out of the scabbard and held the blade to her throat. 


	2. Introductions

Like the end of the Elf's statement was a cue, a league of Elves burst through the forest, killing Orcs. Jurik, and the Orcs that encircled the girl, fled to fight this new threat. A group of Elves surrounded the girl, but did not utter a word to her. An Elf on a pure white horse, moved to the head of the group. His long blond hair flowing as the wind whistled through the strands. He wore a crown of sliver vines to indicate a king of a woodland tribe. Another white horse rode up besides the first one. He whispered something to this wiser Elf and he nodded.  
  
"What do you want with this poor She-Elf? She is in our territory and you Orcs are trespassing on our lands. Saruman, ordered you to invade Elf lands? I think not, now leave before we make you!" the Elven King said.  
  
A high pitch scream was heard in the distance. Ring Wraiths were coming closer to the group of Elves. The She-Elf closed her eyes, waiting for the final blow to send her to the Passing. Her heart was pounding with fear of her death. She looked up, her bounded hands still covering her ears the best she could, to see the Orcs and the Ring Wraiths fleeing, but she was with them. She could tell from the grip that the capture had on her that this Orc was not Jurik. She struggled but the Orc's grip tightened. Fearing this was the end of her free days; she let herself be carried away. Slowly, the She-Elf closed her eyes, and felt her body being thrown. Her back and the back of her head hit something hard. The Orc dropped her and she had rolled and hit a rock. He pulled out more of those black cords. He bound her ankles with them and again, so tight that her frail ankles began to bleed inside her boots. He stooped down and snatched her up from the ground very roughly. He held her like a limp doll. She closed her eyes again and felt the ground pound underneath the Orc's feet. From the sound, more Orcs or something a little lighter was in pursuit at a very close distance. The Orc lurked forward and she was thrown to the ground yet again. She did not hit a rock or tree this time. She looked up out of curiosity to see an Elf with long blonde hair standing over her, his arrow set on his bow. She looked to her side and saw that the Orc that had carried her off was laying face down on the ground, one golden-feathered arrow in his back. He glanced down at her then back at the Orc. Fearing that his one arrow did not annihilate him. This Elf had saved her and was still protecting her.  
  
The young Elf looked down to the She-Elf and spoke to her, "I am Prince Legolas, son of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood. You would be?" he asked as he cut her bonds. Instantaneously, she rubbed the wounds that the cords had made in her delicate wrists. She looked up into Legolas's pure and bright blue eyes, and she felt safe at last. He looked about three thousand or so in Elven years.  
  
"I do not know who I am really. I can remember only a few bits and pieces from my memory. I do remember my name and title. Maybe you and your Elves could help me discover more? I am sorry to be so foggy," she said.  
  
"The name would be what, lass?" Prince Legolas questioned.  
  
"Ayriel, Princess Ayriel," she whispered.  
  
"Princess Ayriel? That is a very beautiful name. Allow me escort you to our home in the woods," Legolas replied, hand extended and awaiting hers. Ayriel reluctantly placed her hand in his. He helped her stand and motioned for his and her horse to be brought to them. He first helped Ayriel onto her horse, and then mounted his. She just nodded in agreement. Ayriel tightened her grip on the reins of her horse; still a little nervous about the Orcs she also gripped her sword. Her eyes kept wondering to watch Legolas, and she hoped that he did not see her. He was incredibly handsome and strong. Ayriel could not help but to admire this Elf, which rides beside her as they continued to the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood.  
  
Legolas could feel her eyes watching him. She was beautiful, almost perfect. Her hair was blonde like his own but darker; her eyes sparkled like the stars with the color purple residing in them. Here was one feature on her that was quite peculiar: she had a jeweled crescent moon on her brow. The color of the deep rivers and sparkled like them too. He could not keep his heart from pounding when he looked at her.  
  
"Your Highness?" she spoke softly.  
  
"Yes?" he gasped.  
  
"..." Ayriel stuttered. "Umm, MiLord, I have to confess something."  
  
Legolas turned his head to her, urging her to continue.  
  
Her head was spinning; she became very lightheaded, Ayriel's eyes rolled back into her head as she fainted.  
  
Ayriel!" Legolas gasped.  
  
"Father! Heilad! She has fallen!" Legolas yelled. 


	3. Reasons

His father and brother rushed over to the girl to find out what caused her to fall. Hidden under her hair, was a broken arrow, poisoned too. She had been shot and probably did not realize the poison or the pain from the wound. Carefully and gently, Heilad placed her on the horse as Legolas mounted. He rode off swiftly and gently toward his woodland realm.  
  
"Stay with me, Ayriel, stay here," Legolas whispered to her.  
  
He could feel her strength decreasing. Mirkwood was a great distance; Rivendell was closer to his point of location.  
  
"Noro Lim, Rivendell! Noro Lim!" Legolas urged his horse in Elven tongue. In standard tongue "Ride hard, Rivendell! Ride hard!"  
  
Legolas rode across the plains before the Misty Mountains. He felt her body beginning to become cold. Sweat droplets formed upon her face, the poison was traveling through her petite body quicker than Legolas believed that the poison would. She was fading and she was fading fast. The blue blur of the river drew closer into sight. The Great River was flowing steady today, but Legolas raised the river to cover his tracks. Legolas made his path through the Misty Mountains with a secret Elven path that only woodland Elves knew. Rivendell was only a few leagues ahead of them.  
  
"Stay with me, Ayriel. Stay alive," Legolas whispered to her.  
  
The grand doors of Rivendell appeared before him.  
  
"Open on behalf of Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. Please, I require assistance of Lord Elrond!" Legolas cried over the gates.  
  
The gates exposed the serene environment of Rivendell. Legolas dismounted his horse and hastened up the stairs and over the Waterfall Bridge. Lord Elrond was at the end of the bridge to greet them.  
  
"I heard that you are in need of my service. What may I do for the Prince of Mirkwood?" he questioned.  
  
"This Elf was attacked and captured by Orcs. She had been shot with a poisoned arrow from the dark. Please assist her," Legolas begged.  
  
"Come with me. Hastily, for you grasp her life in your hands. This way," Lord Elrond cried.  
  
Lord Elrond sprinted down the hall to a vacant room. Legolas followed right after. Lord Elrond pointed to a bed; Legolas lay Ayriel down on the soft mattress. The silk sheets and the mattress imprinted Ayriel's tiny body. The wooden headboard portrayed a carved unicorn rearing on its hind legs, watching over whoever laid in this bed. Her head rolled to the side from the poison passing the entire the path through her.  
  
"Where was she shot?" Lord Elrond questioned.  
  
"Here," Legolas replied, as he pulled back the bloody tunic and hair. "Under the arm, there. The Orc that shot her knew exactly where the poison would flow through the fastest. What are your orders, Milord?"  
  
"Pull that bloody tunic off her. She needs to be free of any traces of the poison," he replied.  
  
Legolas carefully removed her tunic and the petticoat that was beneath the tunic. Blood poured from the wound and he held a Tambre leaf to the wound. The leaf stopped the blood from flowing too rapidly. Lord Elrond rushed to the side of her bed, placed an arrangement of leaves in her mouth but she started to cough up the leaves. Legolas held a cup of ale to her lips and carefully poured the smooth liquid down her throat with the leaves. Her color began to return to her face. Her breathing returned to a steady pace.  
  
"What poison was forced upon her?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Quiner, the deadliest to any Elf. You did right by bringing her to me. For I am the only one who know of this cure. Who is she? I have seen her before but I do not remember," Lord Elrond replied.  
  
"She cannot remember much about herself or her past, but she did reveal her name. She is Princess Ayriel. This is all that I know about her," Legolas replied.  
  
"Ayriel, did you say? I must alert Arwen at once!" Lord Elrond cried as he left.  
  
"Arwen? What does Ayriel have to do with Arwen?" Legolas pondered.  
  
He lowered himself to his knees, and rested as he crossed his arms on the side of the bed. He stroked her hair, pushing the stray strands out of her face. Her skin was warm and dry to the touch. The poison had not reached her heart. He had saved her life when he had brought her here.  
  
"Lord Elrond and I saved her, but did we do the right thing? She knows nothing of this world or does not remember the Elves and I gave her life back to her," Legolas whispered to himself. "She is not full Elf, or she learned different because she sleeps with her eyes shut!"  
  
She stirred and tossed in the bed. His heart ached for her; he hoped that he could help her unlock her past. His Elfish ears picked up light footsteps: someone was coming! Arwen scurried past him to Ayriel.  
  
"Oh! She is alive! Thank Valar, she is alive!" Arwen cried.  
  
"You know her? I found her in the East Forest. Who is she?" Legolas wondered.  
  
"She is Princess Ayriel Starlize. An Elf from different planet. She came here about a hundred years back. She was looking for an Elven Prince. But nobody knew the name of the prince that she was to find. She lodged here for many years then disappeared. This is the first time I have seen her in years. I am so glad that you found her," Arwen exclaimed.  
  
Legolas turned his head back towards Ayriel. "Arwen could help her remember, but what made her forget?"  
  
A light rustling perked Legolas's ears up. Ayriel had awakened.  
  
"Legolas, where am I?" she whimpered.  
  
"You are in Rivendell. In the north wing," he replied.  
  
"Rivendell!? Is Arwen still here? I believe that is what my friend was called," she exclaimed.  
  
"Yes she is here, and well might I add. A little too well. How do you feel, Princess?" Legolas murmured.  
  
"All right," she said as she tried to rise up. Legolas stopped her.  
  
"I will retrieve some clothes for you. But first let me prepare a bath so that you can wash off what is left of the poison and blood on your skin. The poison stained all of your other clothes so I had to dispose of them. I will return shortly," Legolas said as he rushed out.  
  
Ayriel rolled over and placed her bare feet on the tile. She picked up a cloth from the floor. The cloth was a cloak, probably Legolas's. She wrapped his cloak around her naked body and stood up from the bed; walked around to the other balcony.  
  
"How do I remember this place? This all seems familiar but I cannot remember this," she thought.  
  
Ayriel turned back towards the room and glided back to the edge of the bed and sat down, awaiting Legolas's return. 


	4. Rivendell

Gandalf and Lord Elrond were on the balcony talking about what is happening about Ayriel and Legolas.  
  
"King Thranduil will not like this. Legolas was to wed a Princess Serena from another planet. I can see that they both care for each other a little more than a friendly relationship," Lord Elrond spoke.  
  
"He knows, my friend, he has foreseen this. Just between you and I, I know who this girl is. She has a past that would even make Sauron tremble. But now is not the time to reveal this to you or Thranduil. What you are seeing between these two Elves is unpreventable. You will see as you witness more," Gandalf informed.  
  
Legolas returned with the clothes that he promised: an Elven dress of lavender, with bell sleeves, and soft boots. He laid them on the bed and escorted her to where she could bathe. Ayriel looked around at this room. The skylights poured in the morning sun, and the windows around the room were all frosted glass save one, where a beautiful waterfall could be seen. The floor was laid with blue tile, the walls carved with ivy and tree designs. In the floor were two small pools. She let the cloak fall from her shoulders and stepped gently into the bigger pool. The water was warm and felt wonderful to her dirtied skin. Her ears picked up a light steps leading away from the pool.  
  
Legolas started to leave when Ayriel spoke to him. "Where are you going off too?"  
  
Legolas stopped in his tracks but did not turn to his back to face her. For this was improper for a gent elf to watch a lady elf bathe.  
  
"To give you privacy and time to think of your past," he replied, still his back to her.  
  
"Do you know why I was being chased? Please tell me what you know," she asked. "No, I have not seen Orcs in our East Forest. Them being here confuses me," he replied.  
  
"I do not think I am of your race of Elves," she sighed.  
  
"I could tell. You sleep with your eyes close, which is rare for any Elf to do. What do you remember?" he asked  
  
"Not much I am afraid. I only know what I found in the archives. But every day my memory is losing what it has stored. My mind is almost rebirthing itself, to make room for new memories," she said as she looked up through the skylight.  
  
"Ayriel, will you permit me to escort you to the banquet tonight?" Legolas stammered.  
  
Ayriel partially turned to face Legolas. She was in a bit of a daze when he spoke to her.  
  
"Hmm? You were speaking?" she whispered.  
  
Legolas, a bit offended by her not paying attention, repeated his previous statement.  
  
"Of course. I would be delighted," she blushed, not expecting him to ask her such a request.  
  
"Glad to hear your acceptance. I will be waiting right outside this room. Do not be alarmed for I will be here in case of trouble," He spoke gently.  
  
Ayriel nodded as he began to depart from her. She sank deeper into the clear water. Her mind was racing with unanswered questions.  
  
"Why am I here? Who am I really? Why do I remember so much of this world?" Ayriel thought hard, her brow creasing. She plucked a strand of hair from her head, and stared at it. The sun glinted of the piece of hair, and the strand shone blue then back to the blonde color. Afraid of what might come of this prodding into her past, she ceased the process for now. She stood out of the water, finished bathing. She pulled Legolas's cloak around her body and moved out from the baths. She lowered her head, her heart raced.  
  
"Did you rediscover any new facts about who you are?" Legolas pondered.  
  
"An odd occurrence happened. I pulled a strand of hair out of my head and in the sunlight; the color glinted blue then back to the blonde. What could this mean?" she sighed.  
  
"Maybe the oracle is trying to notify you of who you used to look like or your past look. Maybe you should look through the old library to see if anyone may resemble this person. We will head up to them after the banquet if you would like," Legolas suggested.  
  
"Yes, I would enjoy that," Ayriel replied, blushing again.  
  
They had reached the room, and she looked up as Legolas held out the dress to her, she clasped the dress in her hands. She watched him shut all the windows or openings and leave the room, closing the curtain behind him. Ayriel lightly stepped over to the bed. She picked up the undergarments and placed them upon her body. The soft silk was a treat to this traveling princess. She then, slipped the dress over her head, laced up the front and back, and then fastened the belt. She pulled on the soft boots and looked around for a brush.  
  
"Legolas, are you still here?" she called.  
  
"Yes, Ayriel, what do you need?" he replied softly.  
  
"Will you enter here please?" she asked.  
  
He pulled back the curtain and slowly reentered the room. Ayriel looked absolutely stunning in that dress. He walked towards her, her hair was a mess, and she bore no tiara or any jewelry for that manner.  
  
"I need a brush, please," she asked.  
  
He held one in his strong hand. He motioned for her to sit down on the bed, so she followed. He sat behind her and began to brush her hair. Her blonde hair was tangled to the extreme but with Legolas's help, the hair was untangled. Her hair was stunningly soft to the touch; Legolas just ran his fingers through her hair. Arwen strode into the room and glimpsed Legolas and Ayriel.  
  
"Ayriel, would you like to borrow my jewelry?" Arwen asked. Ayriel nodded in response.  
  
Arwen clasped Ayriel's hand and ran out of the room with her. Leaving Legolas behind to prepare himself for the banquet. He sulked out of Ayriel's room and to his quarters that he always resided in. His heart still raced as he thought more of Princess Ayriel. She was so familiar and he could not put his finger on this, but this seemed right. After moments deep in thought about this Elven girl, he rose from the soft bed that he was rested upon.  
  
"I do hope that Ayriel will suit in my parents' eyes. I think that I am beginning to love her. If this is the feeling that I am getting," Legolas whispered to himself. "Maybe I am just over thinking my friendship for her."  
  
He strode to the oak dresser in the corner of the soft-lit room. Carefully, he prodded the doors to open, and inside this dresser was Elven clothes for all occasions. He selected a pair of dark blue leggings similar to his woodland attire that he wore in everyday occasions. He also selected a bluish sliver poet's shirt and upon that shirt were embroided ivy vines down the right side of the material. He searched for an Elven silk cape to match his new attire that he was going to wear to the banquet. He had found some sliver jewelry. He carefully picked out sliver earrings that hung below his earlobes. Then he selected an Elvish engagement pendent, which was similar to Arwen's Evenstar. He picked out a few sliver rings with sapphires embedded into the band. Legolas strode over to the mirror, gawked at what he looks like. In Mirkwood, mirrors are rare item to behold.  
  
"I wonder if Ayriel would like my hair down or back like earlier today?" He pondered to himself.  
  
After a few moments staring his crystal blue eyes into the glassy reflection, he decided to allow his hair to flow down. Legolas groped for a brush of some kind, and found an ivory one close to the box wherein he found the present ornaments he was wearing. He brushed the blonde strands until he felt his hair was smooth. Peering into the mirror once more before he departed from his chambers, Legolas thought of who he was to wed and hoped that he could find the perfect match.  
  
Ayriel and Arwen were having a splendid time rummaging through Arwen's jewelry.  
  
"Oh Ayriel, this headdress will match your attire perfectly!" Arwen squealed with approval.  
  
Ayriel grasped the tiara. The crown was made of sliver with adorning tanzanite gems. The sliver pieces bent themselves and intertwined themselves with other pieces. Ayriel glided over to the mirror and placed the crown upon her blonde hair with such grace, Arwen gasped. Ayriel borrowed a pendent that closely resembled the Evenstar. She placed the delicate sliver chain around her petit neck.  
  
"What are you staring at, Arwen?" Ayriel whispered.  
  
"You look like a queen, you really do," Arwen replied softly. "Follow, we are late to this banquet. And I am sure that someone is waiting for you."  
  
Ayriel only glanced at Arwen. Quietly, she followed her lead the way to the banquet hall. Ayriel may be a princess but she had been a prisoner for so long, that she followed the strict guidelines for that occupation. Ayriel was occupied with eyeing the floor that she bumped into someone. 


	5. Serena who?

"Pardon me, I was not aware of your..." she cutoff short.  
  
Legolas was the Elf she had bumped into. He looked incredibly handsome in the outfit that he wore. Ayriel eyed him and studied his features. She noticed that his hair was out of the braids. He gracefully pulled her hand to his. He glanced into her purple eyes, bent low and kissed her hand.  
  
"May I request a dance from you, Princess?" Legolas spoke trying to hide the tremor in his voice.  
  
Ayriel nodded for she was speechless from his outstanding appearance. Her heart was skipping beats as he pulled her closer for the dance. She could fell the hardness of his chest as she rested her head upon him. His grip was so strong but soft and protective. After the present dance was concluded, the banquet commenced. Legolas led Ayriel to the head of the table where he was positioned. A number of Elves watched Ayriel with curiosity and caution. Strange Elves are usually watched with suspicion. Prior to Ayriel seating herself alongside Legolas, Aragorn waltzed in with Arwen in arm. Lord Elrond scoffed at this display. Ayriel looked at Legolas with confusion in her pure eyes.  
  
"Aragorn is half man and half Elf. Elrond dislikes him for taking his daughter's love from her people. She had once told the Elves she would prefer a mortal life," Legolas silently explained.  
  
Ayriel nodded as she waited for the feast to commence. She was famished from the many days she went without food and from the poison she was inflected with.  
  
Lord Elrond rose from his placement at the head. His chocolate brown hair flung back as he snapped his head to the crowd. He was adorning a red jerkin over red pants. He had a cape of sliver attached at the shoulders by a sliver chain. His voice rang out with clearness and pride: "Mae govannen mellon nin! Hannon le. (Translation: Welcome my friends and thank you) May our friendships between wood, water, night, and light Elves be established and held fast! Enjoy the Feast!"  
  
Ayriel, as politely as she could make herself, ate to her fill. Legolas watched the princess with much interest. Elves usually do not feast as such she is. He really started to wonder where she was from. She possessed all the traits of an Elf but she has more traits in her than only Elf.  
  
Legolas glimpsed at the entry and saw someone he knew all to well.  
  
"Father! Heilad! I am so joyful to see you once again!" Legolas shouted as a child would.  
  
"The girl, son, is she well?" King Thranduil urged.  
  
"Yes Ada, she is well, and she sits besides me," Legolas answered firmly.  
  
King Thranduil glanced to his son's right and finally saw the princess. She was outstandingly beautiful. He bowed and kissed the princess' hand as Legolas earlier performed.  
  
"Pardon me, Your Grace, but I need to speak with my son," King Thranduil posed.  
  
Ayriel nodded and Legolas and his father went off onto the balcony. Heilad replaced the empty seat besides her.  
  
"You are stunning, Princess ..." Heilad stuttered.  
  
"Ayriel, sir, the name is Ayriel Starlize," she replied.  
  
"Starlize, I know that name, but not at the moment will the memory come to me. Will you permit me a dance?" Heilad responded.  
  
"As you wish, Sir Heilad is it?" she exclaimed.  
  
He nodded and led her to the dance floor.  
  
"Son, you are informed of a marriage soon?" King Thranduil admitted.  
  
"Yes Ada, I am aware. Who am I to wed?" Legolas replied gloomily.  
  
"A princess from another land, her name is Serena Starlize. Supposedly, her husband had perished and her father looked for a new arrangement. She is 7,000 years age, but their years are shorter than ours. So in our measure, she would be about 3,000, younger than you," Thranduil reported.  
  
Legolas casts his eyes to the ground, he had hoped for better news.  
  
"But, Legolas, your brother wants claim over her as well. Heilad would stop at nothing to obtain what you have. That is one problem and I have found the solution," he said.  
  
"What is the solution?!" Legolas eagerly asked.  
  
"Well, when this new Elf princess made her appearance. My mind thought of something. She may not know much of her past but she could find it out. And if you can help her to remember just five little details, you can wed her, but if not, your brother is her new husband. And Serena is yours. That is, if they free her." Thranduil stated.  
  
"Free her?" he asked puzzled. "Serena had disappeared a year ago in her time. She cannot be freed from their evil, Shade, but once she is free, she will come to you. But for the time now passing, take on Ayriel as Serena never existed, but do not let her know of what is inspiring or this plan may be wasted. You may return to her now, if you would like," his father spoke. 


	6. The child

Legolas bowed and turned on his heel quick to leave when he heard a faint scream. His father turned his ears to the sound also. The sound resembled a child, a child screaming for help! Ayriel came out from the dance floor, she had heard that noise as well as all the Elves in the entire place of Rivendell. The scream was very high-pitched and carried the sound throughout the Elven Realm.  
  
"What was that clamor? All of the Elves heard it!" Ayriel exclaimed to Legolas who was scanning the area for any sign of a struggle.  
  
Legolas shut his eyes, letting his senses single out anything out of the ordinary. He traced the sound coming from the eastern end of Rivendell. He turned on his heels and dashed back towards his quarters. Ayriel was right behind him. He looked behind him and motioned for her to return to the hall. She glared at him and ran faster. Ayriel made it to her chambers, found her short sword. She tied a small leather belt around her waist with the scabbard on her left hip. She pulled the sword out and ran back to met up with Legolas, who had his bow and quiver. She followed him to the location of the sound.  
  
"What made that noise, Prince?" Ayriel questioned.  
  
"A child," he answered. "A female child. She was in distress, and might still be."  
  
Ayriel glanced down upon the ground. She snapped her eyes upward with a grim look upon her face. She had to help this child, save it from the future she almost had. She sensed two more life forms following them.  
  
"Brother! Await us!" Heilad shouted.  
  
Tailing Legolas and Ayriel, was Heilad and Elrond. Meeting up with the pair, the quad continued to the location of the distress. Ayriel trailed behind Legolas while Heilad brought up the rear. They proceeded through the dense forest for a little way, Ayriel almost ran into Legolas, who stopped dead in his tracks. Ayriel peeked around him to distinguish a girl being held captive by goblin. He held a sharp blade to the child's throat. The child was bound and gagged. Tears were flowing down from her cheeks. Ayriel jumped from the bushes, a rash decision but only to protect the child. The goblin was surprised at the attack. Her blade swung upwards into his chest, making an awful sound. She pulled the blade out of the forsaken creature, splattering black blood as she did so and, swung around to perform the fatal blow of decapitating the beast. Her pure blade was now stained with black blood. More goblins were attacking from the fold of trees.  
  
"Ayriel, the child!" Legolas screamed.  
  
She bent down, picked up the child, sheathed her sword, and ran away. Legolas covered her back with his excellent marksmanship and aim. Elrond chanted a spell in the Elvish tongue to ward off the goblins. The rescue squad returned safely, with the unharmed child. Ayriel, amazingly after her brutal attack was not harmed nor dirtied, enters into the dance hall. She pulls a small dagger from her leg sheath to free the girl.  
  
"Be very motionless, this is very sharp," Ayriel's sweet voice warned the child.  
  
The little girl cringed as Ayriel cut her bonds. The child immediately tugged at the gag. Which Ayriel, removed easily and watched the little girl tremble and cry.  
  
"Momma!" she wailed.  
  
Ayriel comforted the child. Holding her in a mother-like embrace, almost like she has been doing this for years. The little girl held on fast to Ayriel and sobbed uncontrollably. Legolas, Heilad, and Elrond entered in the Terrence. Legolas stopped short as he sees Ayriel comforting the child like it was her own. His Elven eyes water at the very sight. The child was holding on to her long blonde hair in her little fingers. Ayriel was crouched down besides the child, one are around the child's shoulders, stroking her hair and the other around the child's waist. Tears were flowing down both of their cheeks. She looks up at him with her deep purple eyes.  
  
"She is yearning for her mother. That is all that she revealed to me" her voice trembled a bit.  
  
Legolas nodded, still stricken with awe at her. Elrond carefully pries the child away from Ayriel but she reaches out to Ayriel. "No, I want her!" she cries.  
  
Giving an odd look to Elrond, she takes the child from him. She wipes a red strand of hair out of her golden eyes. The child burrows her head into Ayriel's chest. Soon the child was fast asleep in her arms. Legolas finally speaks to her.  
  
"Maybe we should put her to bed?" he shyly asks.  
  
Ayriel nods her blonded head. "That is a very decent idea." She is cradling the child on her bosom. Nodding to Legolas, she exits the dance floor and proceeds to her chambers. 


	7. Haldir Appears

Ayriel proceeds to her chambers and opens the curtain. She lays the child down on her bed. Tears still clung to her eyelashes, as Ayriel stroked the child's hair. She moved in the bed and shivered. Ayriel pulls the blanket up over the child. Whispering a few words to the girl, she notices something, like a note held on with a pendent. Taking it, she leaves the girl and runs back to the dance hall.  
  
"Legolas! Lord Elrond! Look!" she breathes as she enters. She held the parchment with the green pendent; the pendent was in shape of a tree.  
  
They look to her; Elrond snatches the pendent out of her hands. She pries open the letter and looks it over. This was old Elvish, but it had the wood elves curves in the writing.  
  
Looking up to Legolas, she holds the paper out to him. He takes it and immediately his face turns pale. "Legolas?" she smoothly speaks.  
  
"My mother is in danger. The child came to warn us...alone!" his voice was sullen and quiet.  
  
Ayriel turns to look to the entrance. Haldir and his group of warriors were present. He bows to Ayriel and kisses her hand.  
  
"My Lady Ayriel, tis been too long," he admires as he stands.  
  
"Yes it has. I have found you at last!" she embraces him. Holding him tightly as he held her. "I was told you did not exist. Well by that name of Vormir."  
  
Haldir chuckles. "Well that was my old name. I was adopted and that name was given to me. Haldir is my real name." He holds her. Nodding to Elrond and Legolas. "Seems I have come to bear more bad news.... Lothlorien is burning!"  
  
She looks up to him with her purple orbs. "It is burning!?" she feels her heart drop. She looks to Legolas who had a problem with her mother. Rivendell is surrounded by goblins. Now Lothlorien is burning. What else could go wrong? She moves to Legolas and pats his shoulder. "I will help you if need be it," she smiles weakly.  
  
Legolas shakes his head then he looks to her. "You were engaged to Haldir? And you never told me?" he hisses.  
  
Ayriel's eyes begin to water. "Legolas" she had her hands clasped over her heart. "I did not remember until I saw him, please do not be cross with me," she pleads.  
  
Legolas shakes his head, takes the parchment and walks off. Leaving the others. "I will be in Mirkwood if anyone needs me, save the princess!" he shouts back.  
  
Ayriel slinks to her knees. She looks up with tears in her eyes. "Legolas" she whispers.  
  
Haldir moves closer to her. He wraps his arms around her, "Come, I will escort you to your chambers..."  
  
Ayriel gasps. "The child!" she picks up her skirts and dashes past Legolas to her quarters. She skids to a stop and sees that the girl is still sleeping, she moves closer to the bedside. She picks up her skirts and seats herself upon the edge of the bed. Stroking the child's forehead and her hair. Haldir soon follows in.  
  
"Ayriel? Is this the message? A child?" he whispers.  
  
She nods and moves silently to him. "Lets go to your chambers. It seems that she will sleep till morning." She forces a smile, she really felt bad about Legolas.  
  
He nods in reply, holds his strong archer's arm out for her. She takes it and the proceed to his current place of rest. She looks around at the darker room. Then she turns sharply and faces him.  
  
"Haldir, do you love me?" she flatly speaks.  
  
He looks to her. His eyes show his shock in the question. "Why of course I do, my lady."  
  
She looks away. "But how can you when you do not know me?" she sighs. Legolas knew her and he loved her for what she was. He helped her so much.  
  
Legolas brust into his chambers. Upset that the girl would hide this from him, then again, she could not remember many details. He bangs his fist on the bedpost. What a fool he was. "I upset her for something she probably did not remember till the spur of the moment. I think I will go back and apologize!" he states. Getting up from his bed, he walks softly to Haldir's chambers.  
  
Haldir pulls her close to him. "Princess, I have loved you for who you are since I met you. I can tell you are a good Elf. A very good hearted one who cares for others more than herself." He pulls her face closer to his. Her eyes filled with tears. He bends his head down.  
  
Ayriel begins to cry at that statement. Maybe he did know her. She wraps her arms around his neck as he leans into her. Her soft lips meet his. They kiss passionately. She hears another come near.  
  
Legolas enters the room to witness Ayriel and Haldir embraced in a deep kiss. His heart was crushed to pieces. He snaps. "Well it seems like you are a phony after all, Princess!"  
  
She pulls away from the kiss. "Legolas! I did not mean...I...I ...I" she stutters. Seeing him walk away she follows. "Legolas wait! Please do not be angry with me!"  
  
He continues walking down the hall. He calls to her. "Good bye Ayriel!" he slams his wooden door shut.  
  
Ayriel falls to her knees sobbing. Haldir tries to comfort her but she pushes him away and begins to run. She ran out of the hall and out of the palace. She just ran and she had no idea where she was going, nor did she care that the place was infested with goblins. 


End file.
